BETRAYAL
by Asmara4Always
Summary: Ten years ago harry was framed for a crime that he didn't commit, was expelled from Hogwarts, and turned on by his friends. Now he's back but will the Wizarding world be able to handle the new Harry? SLASH! HPSS DMOC
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: BETRAYAL

AUTHOR: Lilly

RATING: R for later chapters

PAIRING: HP/SS

SUMMARY: Ten years ago harry was framed for a crime that he didn't commit, was expelled from Hogwarts, and turned on by his friends. Now he's back but will the Wizarding world be able to handle the new Harry? SLASH!!

DISCLAIMER: The only thing about this story that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Prologue

Harry stared at his friends and professors in shock as they stood by and allowed the ministry workers to place magical restraints on him. It was the beginning of 7th year and they were in the entrance hall at Howarts, as they had stopped Harry as he returned from a trip to hogsmead to pick up some last minute Christmas presents for his friends.

_Why?_ he thought to himself _This has to be a dream, some awful nightmare that I'll wake up any second from. God please let me wake up. They can't think that I'm guilty, can they? _

But Harry knew they did from the looks of utter disgust and loathing that they were giving him, look's that sent shivers racing up and down his spine. However that wasn't what was making his heart ache so much, although it did hurt a lot that Ron and Hermione weren't even trying to defend him.

What really hurt were the looks of grave disappointment that both Dumbledor and Hagrid had been giving him since he had been expelled by vote of the educational council. They were the two that really counted and that they thought him capable of such a vile act shook him to his very core and made him go numb in disbelief. Dumbledor was like a grandfather to him and Hagrid was the first person that had ever been kind to him.

He listened in a daze as the wizard in charge of his capture; a tall burly man with dark red hair and a thick accent, who Harry learned was named Jacob's started to speak.

"Harry Potter" he started trying to sound all important, he knew that this arrest would make his career "you stand accused of the rape and murder of Ginny Weasley, how do you plead?"

Harry raised his head and looked over the people standing in front of him one more time before lowering his head and saying nothing.

_They're already so certain that I did this, that I could do that to Ginny_. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, a sudden chill passing through his body that had nothing to do with the weather. _What's the point in telling them the truth, they wouldn't believe me anyway_, _if they believe me capable of this how well did they really know me? Or me them?_

"You Bastard how could you?" he heard a familiar voice ask, although the tone had never been directed at him, Malfoy maybe but not him. "My little sister? You disgusting piece of slime, to think that I called you best friend all these years. You're no Griffindor, you..."

Harry flinched at the hateful words and retreated a step; he felt his eye's start to sting and didn't bother trying to hold back his tears. It was all too much to take in, the year had been going great what little of it had passed, no threats from Voldemort or his death eater's. Snape had been somewhat bearable in potions classes and his scar hadn't been hurting, he had even begun to think that he just might have a normal year and now this had to happen.

"Ron, you have to believe me I didn't do this I..."

His words where cut off as his former best friend place a well-aimed fist in his face.

"Shut-up! Shut-up! Shut-up!" he snarled as he tackled Harry and started to rain blows down on his chest and face. "Don't talk to me you fucking bastard, you don't deserve to live you filth, you're no better than the death eaters you claim to hate so much"

Finally they pulled Ron off of him, kicking and screaming profanities. Although in Harry's opinion it took them quite a long time to do so, as the bruises already starting to appear on his face and he was sure rib cage could attest to.

"Do you have anything you want to say to these people before we go Mister Potter?" Jacobs asked spitting out Potter as if it were a curse and giving Harry a violent shake.

Harry glared at the man before turning towards what he had come to think of as his family and taking his time looked each over, trying to find a crack in there angry expressions. Surprisingly it was the potions master that Harry saw looking at the other's in disbelief but when he noticed Harry's eye's on him his face turned expressionless.

"No" Harry said quietly shaking his head.

"Hmph, figure's a person like you wouldn't even apologies for what you've done", he sneered and then motioned for the two aurora's that were holding Harry to follow him as he turned to leave the school.

"You FUCKING ASSHHOLE I'll never forgive you! Do you hear me? Never! Ginny was a good friend you piece of shit!"

Harry stiffened as he heard Hermione's yell and looked back over his shoulder to see Ron trying to console her. His eye's however were drawn to the potion's master again and he noticed him reach a hand in his pocket then motion for him to do the same.

Harry blinked then looked deep into Snape's eyes before doing as he was told; surprisingly his hand came out holding a small statue of a silver phoenix.

"Hu?" he blinked looking questionably at Snape and saw him mouth the word's 'PORT KEY GOOD LUCK POTTER' before he felt his stomach start to drop out and he himself falling. When he looked up he saw a large sign that said 'Welcome to London', and realized that Snape at least thought he was innocent.

Feeling a little bit better Harry set off into the heart of muggle London, Snape had given him a second chance at life and he wasn't going to waste it.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: BETRAYAL

AUTHOR: Lilly

RATING: R for later chapters

PAIRING: HP/SS

SUMMARY: Ten years ago harry was framed for a crime that he didn't commit, was expelled from Hogwarts, and turned on by his friends. Now he's back but will the Wizarding world be able to handle the new Harry? SLASH!!

DISCLAIMER: The only thing about this story that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

Harry yawned and rolled over in his bed glancing at his alarm clock, after pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

_Six! What the?_ He turned to look towards his bedroom door where the persistent pounding noise that had woken him up was coming from.

"Go the hell away, if the world isn't blowing up I'm going back to sleep" he called out then pulled the covers up over his head and proceeded to do just that.

"Harry Andrew's get your ass out of bed, we have soccer practice in a half an hour so move it. Don't make me get the water jug, last time it took all day for your bedding to dry."

"Ya" harry agreed then grinned "but it took all week for you to get your hair back to its normal color again Alex"

"True" Alex grinned and then shook his head in amazement "God I'd like to learn where you found out how to pull pranks, master's must have taught you. I mean it's like your brushing your teeth or something and then BAM, Harry the awesome strike's again and you have blue teeth"

Harry laughed and then grimaced and scowled as he remembered where and with whom he had learned all his tricks.

"They may have been master's at pranks and such but when it came to trust and loyalty they were rank amateurs" he muttered bitterly.

Alex glanced sharply at him as he walked into the room and sat on the small couch that had been placed against one wall facing the bed. He noticed the shadows that had appeared in Harry's eyes and decided to ignore his last comment for now.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him for a moment noticing his scrutiny, before slipping on some old, but still comfortable black jogging pants and walking into his bathroom.

"So you're just making your self at home then?"

"Yep, you better believe it, comfiest couch in the whole apartment"

Glancing at his watch Alex groaned.

"Actually I better go make you some breakfast, at the rate you're going we'll never make it on time and coach will have our heads"

Walking towards the kitchen of their relatively large flat Alex paused for a moment before coming to some sort of decision. Turning around he walked back to Harry's room and watched as Harry came out of his bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

"Harry" he said waiting until harry had stopped looking through his wardrobe and he had his full attention.

"Is something wrong Alex? You're not usually this serious"

"Harry we need to talk okay?"

At the questioning look from his friend, he took a deep breath and forged on knowing he was about to cross a line that they had silently agreed not to cross years ago.

"We've been friends for almost eight years now Harry and in all that time I've never heard about your past"

He raised a hand forestalling the protest's he knew were coming.

"Yes I know that your parents are dead and that you lived with your relative's because of it but that's all, there's so much else that I don't know. You may think that I haven't noticed, but you never talk about where you went to school or who your friends were. It's only from being your friend all these years I've been able to piece together little things about you, your quirks and preference's. Yes I know you like men and hey that's cool Harry I mean it's not my cup of tea, I go for both" he grinned slightly before becoming more serious. "But Harry you never told me, I had to figure that out on my own. Look I'm guessing that your past friends hurt you really bad some how"

Alex cringed at the haunted look on Harry's face, but decided to keep going none the less.

"You're very bitter about something Harry, and you find it hard to trust people. Don't I deserve that trust though? Haven't I after all this time proven that you can tell me things? Just think about it Harry I'm not going to make you tell me anything but don't you think that you would feel so much better if you did tell someone. This thing you're carrying around with you is weighing you down and keeping you from doing things. I'm your only real friend, and although I am flattered by that, it isn't right if you just let people see the real you, you could have a lot of friends"

Harry just looked at him for a moment then walked over to the window.

"Alex look I know that I could have more friends if I wanted, but truth is I don't. I just don't think that I could trust a lot of people. God it's hard enough to trust just you. But you're right you do deserve some answers after all this time, I just don't know if you'll like them or me after you know the truth"

Returning to his wardrobe Harry quickly got dressed in a blue T-shirt, black shorts, and running shoes, before heading towards the front door. As he was about to step out he stopped and without turning around started to speak.

"Tonight Alex all right, I'll answer all you questions tonight" running a hand through his hair which he sometimes did when he was nervous, he continued "I'll meet you at practice okay I just need to be alone for a little bit" and he was gone.

As he made his way towards his practice, Harry discreetly glanced around himself making sure that he wasn't being followed or watched. So many years of being in hiding had ingrained into him a certain amount of caution.

_I remember when I first came here no money no clothes nothing, god what I would have done if I hadn't met Steven._

He wiped a tear from his eye as he recalled their first meeting.

Flashback

After making his way into London Harry walked around in a daze for hours not really caring where he went or what he was going to do now. When night began to fall he veered away from the main streets not wanting to attract attention, he found himself wandering the back alleyway between some store's.

Shivering as the wind whipped around him, he pulled the jacket he was wearing more tightly around himself although it didn't appear to be helping much. Dimly he realized that he must be going into shock. As he fell to the ground he curled up into a ball and hugging his legs to his chest began to cry, he never heard a door open or the gasp from a man as everything faded away and his world turned black.

Harry bolted upright gasping for breath as the memory of his friends, or ex-friends he supposed words seemed to ring in his ears. Glancing around he blinked noticing he was in a small bedroom.

Where am I? How did I get here? Did they find me?

He paled and then quickly started to rise from the bed he was on, fighting to ignore the waves of nausea that his movements were causing.

"Hold it there" he dimly heard a kind sounding voice say, then started to struggle as he felt strong-arms wrap around him and he was gathered against someone's chest.

"No! No please it wasn't me, let me go please, can't fight anymore" he choked out and tried to fight off the oncoming tears, his eye's burning.

"Hush child" the voice that he could now tell belonged to a man said. "Its all right no-one is going to get you, your safe now" the man continued and as Harry listened to the soothing voice he found that he couldn't hold it in any more and he started to cry.

The man just rocked him until his tears ran dry and then gently laid him back down on the bed again.

As Harry lay back against the pillows he got his first good look at the man, who appeared to be in his early fifties. He was tall and thin with white hair and it was obvious that he kept in shape.

"All better now?"

Harry blushed but nodded.

"Well that's good, my name is Steven Andrews and before you ask you're in my home above my store. I found you out back passed out yesterday evening and brought you inside to this guest room, you have a small fever so you need to stay in bed, okay?"

"All right" after a slight pause he continued "my name's Harry"

"So you want to tell me what happened?"

Harry's eye's narrowed and he quickly had his wand out and pointed at the man.

"What's it to you?" he snarled

"Calm down child, I'm not your enemy"

Harry flinched and sunk more deeply into the bed. Laughing bitterly he looked at the wand he still held in his hands.

"Everyone's my enemy, I learned that lesson well Steven"

"Nonsense" Steven said deciding to ignore the informal address "you can't live life alone Harry, especially at your age. What are you 16, 17?"

"Yes, I'm 17 not that that matter's much, I've always been alone I guess this just proves that I'm suppose to be"

Steven was shocked at the amount of pain and loneliness in this young man's voice. He couldn't imagine what a person would have to go through to have an attitude like the one that Harry had and at such a young age. Glancing around the room for some type of inspiration to cheer him up, Steven noticed the small silver phoenix statue clutched in Harry's hand that he hadn't been able to get him to let go of earlier.

"What's that Harry? It seems really important to you. While you were unconscious I couldn't get you to let go of it"

Harry glanced down at the little phoenix and a small, tender smile graced his lips "Severus" he whispered.

"Severus? Who's Severus Harry?" Steven asked as he noticed the affection that leaked into Harry's voice as he said the name.

Harry looked at him and raised his wand again muttering a low-level silencing spell that would go undetected by the ministry of magic and still serve his purposes of keeping muggle's from eavesdropping.

"Judging by the way you reacted to my wand you obviously know what I am, although I don't feel any magic on you. So I don't have to code everything that I say to you and I'm hoping that you can be trusted with what I'm about to tell you, even though I just met you."

"Yes Harry you have my word that I won't tell anyone what you are about to tell me. If you're wondering how I know about wizards and the like, it's because my wife was one, she died in attack by some evil wizard almost twenty two years ago next month though"

Harry looked at him closely for a moment then nodded.

"I don't know why but I believe and trust that you won't betray me, which is saying a lot considering what has happened to me recently"

Harry took a deep breath and then sat up so that he was eye to eye with Steven. Grinning nervously he took a deep breath then opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, laughing he shook his head.

"God, I don't even know were to start"

"At the beginning Harry is always a good place" Steven said reaching over and squeezing his knee trying to reassure him.

"All right it's like this...

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: BETRAYAL

AUTHOR: Lilly

RATING: R for later chapters

PAIRING: HP/SS

SUMMARY: Ten years ago harry was framed for a crime that he didn't commit, was expelled from Hogwarts, and turned on by his friends. Now he's back but will the Wizarding world be able to handle the new Harry? SLASH!!

DISCLAIMER: The only thing about this story that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2

Harry stumbled forward as he was clapped across his back interrupting his mussing. Looking up he saw that he had made it to the practice field although from the death glare's he was getting from his coach he was late.

_And I didn't even get breakfast either, oh well._

"So nice of you to join us Harry perhaps if we started practice an hour later you might have a chance to make it on time" he said snidely, before turning to the rest of the team "All right our forward is here so lets get to work. Maybe some triangle drills to start and then timed star drills"

Harry groaned at the gleam that he had in his eyes, the coach new that those were his least favorite but obviously thought he needed to be taught a lesson for being late.

"Yes coach!" the whole team said practically saluting before running off into their proper places.

The rest of the day was pretty much like that for Harry much to his annoyance and by the time dinner rolled around he just wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep but he remembered his promise to Alex and so went about getting thing's ready.

By seven Harry figured all his pacing had was going to put a hole in the floor as he had been waiting for Alex for the last hour nervously. Glancing up sharply as he heard the sound of keys, he looked quickly around the room making sure he had everything he needed. His wand was lying on the coffee table in its velvet carrying box and next to it was his most prized possession the little phoenix statue. On the small table beside the sofa was an old letter yellow with age and large stone bowl filled with what appeared to be water.

"Harry?"

"Alex, uh hi c..come sit down" He ran a hand through his hair and fought the urge to start pacing again as Alex did as he asked.

"Okay I promised you this morning that I would talk to you give you explanations for my past actions and well here it is. I am a wizard" Raising his hand quickly to forestall the protests he saw Alex about to make he continued. "Please this is hard enough, just keep quiet until I'm done then I'll answer your questions. I've only told this story to one other person and that was Steven and with him it was easier because his wife had been a witch. I thought about how I was going to tell you all day and this is my solution"

Picking up the stone bowl he placed it in front of Alex and then he reached for his wand. After saying the correct word he sat down across from Alex and watched as the contents on the bowl turned a light blue.

"This is a pensive that I managed to buy through the black market of Diagon Alley which is where wizard's go to shop. Now before you ask a pensive is a place for a wizard to store their memories if they feel they need to. I have stored allot of mine into this and want you to watch how I explained everything to Steven, before he took me in and allowed me to use his name. Just place your hand in the water and you will be able to watch it, just remember that you aren't really there this is only a memory, okay?"

Alex looked at him for a moment before nodding and reaching a shaking hand forward. A bright light blinded him for a moment and then he heard a voice and felt someone touching his knee.

"At the beginning Harry is always a good place" Steven said reaching over and squeezing his knee trying to reassure him.

_(What? oh I get it I'm seeing through Harry's eye's)_

"All right it's like this"

_(And mouth apparently, oh well might as well sit back and enjoy the ride)_

"My full name is Harry James Potter and that evil wizard that killed your wife was likely named Voldemort or worked for him. The reason I'm telling you this is shortly after your wife and many, many other muggle's and magical folk were killed by him or his cronies, he went after my family. Only I survived by managing to withstand a very powerful killing curse and somehow reflecting it back at him. I was one at the time so don't bother to ask if I remember anything about it other than what I've been told and I'm pretty sure they left thing's out"

Taking a breath Harry looked at Steven who was sitting across from him pale faced and bug eyed, after rubbing his scar that was tingling faintly he continued.

"Anyway he was believed to have been dead by the majority of the wizarding world until about six years ago. When he reappeared and tried to steal something very important from the school I was going to, he was unsuccessful but that's not really important right now. So as I had thwarted his plans when I was a baby I sort of became a symbol to the wizarding community I was _"The Boy Who Lived"_ he said bitterly. As long as I was alive and kicking we would win the war, so I was naturally his number one target. It was hard shouldering that but as long as I had my friends and teachers support I was fine, I could handle it I guess he just figured it out"

Not noticing that he had started to cry again he was startled when a handkerchief was pushed at him but accepted it none the less.

"He came up with this plan to frame me for a crime and then sent me a message telling me what he had done after the fact so I'd know it was him but wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I was on my way back to the castle, that's my school, when an owl landed on my arm with his letter I still have it you know. So I hadn't even read it yet since I decided to go back to my dorm room before I did and I got to the front doors of the school and these arora's, they're like muggle police, are there. They start telling me that I'm under arrest for the rape and murder of my best friend's baby sister. I was really freaked, but then calmed down as all my friend's and teachers started showing up, I thought that they would sort it all out but then they just glared at me and I didn't understand why"

He stopped then to try to regain control of himself but found that he couldn't continue with Steven watching him. Lying down with his back towards him he continued.

"The auror's then told me that I had apparently the night before went and made a full confession to one Blaise Zambini who was supposedly a good friend of mine in secret. I of course denied this totally but the just glared harder and then they said that he had gone straight to Minister Fudge. He's like the wizard president, with the information and after being put under a truth potion he was questioned, and he said all this stuff about how I had bragged to him about raping her and then killing her so she couldn't tell anyone who had done it. They all believed him not me, I just... I couldn't... why"

He couldn't continue as sob's racked his frame and he started to drift off to sleep. He felt a blanket being place over him and then heard Steven leave the room with a soft whisper of "Everything will be all right child, in time"

Alex gasped as he jerked his hand out of the bowl and shivered trying to imagine having all his friends turn on him like that.

"Oh god Harry, I'm so sorry" he voice seemed unnaturally loud in the utter silence.

"Why? It's not your fault you weren't there" Harry got up from his chair and walked towards the window looking out into the night sky. "I will understand if you wish me to go I know I should have told you a long time ago but I just couldn't do it"

"What! No Harry don't ever think that, god I've known you for along time Harry and despite the fact that I didn't know this about you, I do know you and you could never do that to another human being"

Getting up Alex walked over to Harry and grabbed him in a hug "I don't want you to leave Harry I trust you"

"Alex thank you so much" he whispered after a short pause then stiffened as he heard a knock on the door. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"What? No. I knew we had to talk so I told everyone I was busy tonight, I wonder who it could be?"

Harry shrugged walking towards the door and whipping his eyes "coming" he called out then went about unlocking the door. Opening it, he froze in shock and stared at the person on the other side.

"Professor Snape" he whispered

"Hello Potter" that oh so familiar voice said, "it's time for you to come home"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: BETRAYAL

AUTHOR: Lilly

RATING: R for later chapters

PAIRING: HP/SS

SUMMARY: Ten years ago harry was framed for a crime that he didn't commit, was expelled from Hogwarts, and turned on by his friends. Now he's back but will the Wizarding world be able to handle the new Harry? SLASH!!

DISCLAIMER: The only thing about this story that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

Two Hours Before

Severus Snape snarled at a passing student as he hurried towards the headmaster's office. He was well aware of what the meeting Albus had called was going to be about, Harry Potter. After ten years of waiting and hoping it had happened Blaise Zabini had been captured in a death eater raid and been put under a real truth potion. Under it affects he had confessed to what had really happened with harry shocking the reporters, aurora's and Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley who had taken the position when it was revealed Fudge had been a death eater all along.

(_You think that might clue them in a little, after all it was him that gave Zabini the truth potion when he was being questioned about Potter_)

Snape gritted his teeth as he rounded a corner then jogged up a flight of stairs leading to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office. He remembered going to the great hall that morning for breakfast like he had done every day since he had started teaching at Hogwarts only to freeze as he noticed the complete silence in the room. Taking his seat and picking up his coffee that had magically appeared he took a sip and nearly spit it right back out after reading the headline on the front page of the daily prophet.

**BOY WHO LIVED INNOCENT!!**

**(Sirius Black proven completely innocent)**

Harry Potter the boy who lived and vanished ten years ago after escaping custody was proven innocent yesterday after Blaise Zabini was captured in a death eater raid. Zabini who had previously, ten years ago, confessed under supposed truth potion to Potter's admission to the rape and murder of Virginia (Ginny) Weasley, youngest child of the Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley. However under a real truth potion, taken from the stores of Severus Snape renowned potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Zabini confessed to lying about Potters involvement in Miss Weasley's tragic death. He also told those in the room when questioned, that the plan was invented by Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew who had previously been discovered to have framed Sirius Black for the murders of Lilly and James Potter and sent him to Azkaban for twelve years, apparently noticed how much Potter relied on his friends for support. Attempting to use this to his advantage He Who Must Not Be Named decided he would get rid of Mr. Potter by turning his friends and the wizarding community against him. Obviously his plan was successful the only question now is where is the boy who lived?

By:

Albus had locked himself in his room all morning and most of the afternoon after reading the article, trying to track down Harry and then at 4:30 he had contacted all member's of the Order of the Phoenix about an emergency meeting.

That is what brought Severus here to the stone gargoyle. A whisper of the password (chocolate frog) and he was up the stairs and entering the headmaster's office.

Glancing around the room, he took great satisfaction in seeing the pale horrified faces of his co-members of the Order.

(_It's about time; these idiots aren't even feeling half of what Harry... Potter must have felt when they betrayed him. I remember that look in his eyes so dead and lifeless, one can't fake that look. I knew then that I had to help him. Though I did have my suspicions even before that, Harry...Potter, oh all right Harry but only in my thoughts. Harry just isn't the type for that sort of thing, and friends with Zabini I would have noticed that right away._)

"Ah, Severus so glad you could join us we..." Albus began only to be cut off by Ron.

"We don't have time for pleasantries we have to find him!!" Ron exclaimed angrily "in case I'm the only one that remembers we are fighting against a Dark Lord here and loosing. We need his help"

Severus bared his teeth at that comment "Help" he whispered in a deadly quiet the word seeming to effect the people gathered in the room like a cold whip.

"Yes Snape you pompous jackass, get over yourselves we need his help despite how much that must hurt you to here. Harry is the only one that can..."

"SHUT UP WEASLEY!!! You dare to lecture me, me when it was you, who abandoned him, you who took the word of Fudge and Zabini two men that you despised and hated over that of your best friend. All of you who attacked him both physically and or mentally on that day, if it hadn't been for me Potter would be rotting away right now in a cell in Azkaban. AND NOW WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO? GO TO HIS HOME AND DEMAND HE HELP YOU? USE GUILT TO MAKE HIM COME BACK? DON'T YOU DARE TO PREACH AT ME YOU LITTLE SNIVELING PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!! POTTER MAY HAVE PUT UP WITH THAT HIGH AND MIGHTY ATTITUDE YOU CARRY AROUND BUT I WILL NOT!! NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!"

The people in the room stared in shock at the potions master, they had never seen him like this before. Ron inparticular sat open-mouthed watching as Snape took big gulps of air; his face red with anger and his hand clenched knuckles white. In all the years he had been a student no matter how many rules he had broken Ron didn't remember ever having Snape get this angry before.

"Severus" Dumbeldor said almost tentatively "what do you mean if it hadn't been for you? What did you do?"

"Well Albus it was I that helped Potter escape that day, I gave him a port key that took him to the outskirts of muggle London. And it has been me since then that has helped him stay hidden from the ministry of magic and all your spies that have been looking for him"

"Why?" Minerva spoke for the first time.

"Why? Well I think that should be perfectly obvious, I didn't want you idiots finding him until you knew that he was innocent" Snape growled then approached the headmasters desk pulling a old letter form his pocket he handed it to Dumbeldor. "Potter sent that to me one year after he left the wizarding world, it is a copy of the note that the Dark Lord gave him. It's basically the same as what Zabini said, it just has a lot more insults about Harry and his family in it"

Albus read the letter before handing it to Minerva who stood at his right who then gave it to Remus to look at. As the letter was passed around the room Dumbeldor took the opportunity to watch Severus, who had retreated back to his spot near the door after giving the headmaster the letter. He noticed a number of emotions on the potion masters face loneliness, anger but most of all a longing for something. And Albus was pretty sure he knew what that or should he say who that something was, that was if the display of anger Severus had shown earlier was anything to go by.

(_They deserve each other; they deserve to be happy for once in their lives. Both have had to put up with so much and I blame myself for a lot of that. My decisions were wrong. I should never have let Severus return to spying for me and I should have known that Harry was innocent no matter how much proof they had_)

Clapping his hands together to get the attention of those in the room he started to speak "I had originally called this meeting to get some help with ideas to locate Mr. Potter, as I have been unsuccessful in doing so thus far. However that no longer seems to be necessary as it appears we have someone here that both knows his location and is the perfect candidate to go and get him"

"WHAT?!" was the reaction from most everyone in the room except for Dumbeldor and Snape surprisingly.

"SILENCE!" Albus roared "I have made up my mind on this and Severus will leave to retrieve Mr. Potter immediately. The rest of us will stay here and between thinking up ways to get Harry's forgiveness we will pray for it, that is an order understood?" he looked pointedly at Ron, Sirius, Remus and Hermione.

"Yes Albus" rang throughout the room.

"I'll go now," Snape said as he disappeared out the door and headed for Hogsmead so that he could apparate in front of Harry's house.

Walking into the apartment building Severus decided to take the stairs as muggle inventions didn't sit too well with him. Climbing the stair quickly he reached the proper floor and walking along the hallway to Harry's apartment door quickly knocked and waited anxiously for it to open.

He heard muffled voices and then there he was Harry Potter. No longer a skinny little boy who needed to be protected, or a young man rash and reckless but an adult tall, and confident, and beautiful.

"Professor Snape" he whispered a look of shock, and if you looked closer happiness on his face.

"Hello Potter" Snape said crossing his arms over his chest "it's time for you to come home"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: BETRAYAL

AUTHOR: Lilly

RATING: R for later chapters

PAIRING: HP/SS

SUMMARY: Ten years ago harry was framed for a crime that he didn't commit, was expelled from Hogwarts, and turned on by his friends. Now he's back but will the Wizarding world be able to handle the new Harry? SLASH!!

DISCLAIMER: The only thing about this story that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Last Time:

"Hello Potter" Snape said crossing his arms over his chest "it's time for you to come home"

Chapter 4

Harry just blinked his jaw dropping open, and then slowly he reached a hand forward and started to feel along Severus's chest.

"You're real" he whispered in amazement.

"Potter as always I would like to thank you for pointing out the obvious, now would you kindly remove your hands and let me in, or shall we spend my time here conversing with each other in the hallway for all your neighbors to hear?"

Blushing bright red he quickly stepped aside-letting Snape into the apartment, all the while cursing at himself for letting his guard down so easily. Leading him into the living room Harry motioned for him to take a seat, before he noticed Alex still sitting beside the pensive a curious expression on his face.

"My my Potter a pensive" pausing dramatically Snape arced an elegant eyebrow "now how did you get this? If I recall correctly you didn't have one when you left Hogwarts"

"Well I..." stiffening harry glared angrily "why the heck am I letting you put me on the defensive?! And by the way Professor, I am home!"

Leaning back in the chair he had taken Severus silently applauded him for standing up for himself, the Potter that had gone to Hogwarts would have stuttered or stayed quiet, allowing Snape to stay in complete control of the conversation.

"Hello I'm still here," Alex snapped out angrily not really enjoying being ignored.

"And you are?" Severus questioned.

"Alex Markison, Harry's best friend and roommate, you?"

"Severus Snape, Potters ex-potions master from school, but then if I know Potter and I do, you know nothing about that do you?"

"Well then Severus, you obviously don't know Harry," he said emphasizing the name "as well as you think you do because I know all about what happened that day and I was about to learn even more before you so kindly decided to interrupt us"

"Is that what this is Potter?" he motioned towards the table before turning back towards Alex, obviously not needing an answer to his question. "And I don't recall Mister Markison, giving you permission to address me by my first name, or is that how they do it here in the muggle world? I wouldn't be surprised" he sneered "no manners to go along with their lack of magic"

Alex stiffened and rose from his chair glaring at Snape for a moment then he smirked knowingly and glanced towards Harry.

"Well Severus, I just can't help it with you saving Harry here" he grinned, then placing a hand to his forehead he walked towards where Severus was sitting, swaying as if slightly drunk he fell to his knees in front of the chair. Clasping his hands together in front of his chest he looked up at Severus pouting out his lips and forcing his eye's to water he continued "I just don't know how to thank you. I merrily thought to repay you kindness, tell me there must be something I can do?"

Harry meanwhile was trying to hold back his laughter at the look on his ex-teachers face when he noticed one of Alex's hands running up Snape's leg and felt his jaw drop open. _(Oh god he's not going to, is he?)_ He thought as he watched the hand travel farther up the leg noticing for the first time that Snape was so confused about Alex's babbling that he hadn't even noticed the hand.

Opening his mouth ever so slightly and dropping down the pitch of his voice several octaves', Alex ran his tongue slowly back and forth along his bottom lip, watching as the front of Snape pants started to rise. Bending his head quickly to hide the gin he knew was plastered across his face Alex placed his cheek against the inside of Snape's thigh, and feeling him stiffen quickly began to hum.

"Something you must want, need maybe" he whispered _(Score!! I knew he was gay or at least bi seeing the way he reacted to Harry touching his chest earlier. God and Harry, I almost fell off my chair when I saw his face while he lead Severus into the room. I mean I knew he was gay but I've never seen so much emotion on his face before. Well enough fun time to move in for the kill no one talks to me like I'm beneath them)_

Quickly moving his hand forward his brushed it over Severus's arousal, making him yelp and quickly get to his feet, before falling backwards over the chair he had been sitting on because Alex's legs had been conveniently put in his way.

"Oh my, are you all right?" Alex voice oozed with false concern, as he stared at the feet and one leg, he could see over the top of the fallen chair from his position on the floor.

"Oh...my...god...brilliant" Harry gasped out as he leaned against the wall laughing so hard his stomach hurt. "Wish I had...a camcorder" he managed to get out before falling to the floor tears rolling down his face.

"Harry...Harry" Alex grinned a smug smile on his face "breath Harry, I mean I know I'm good but..."

"You won't live to regret it"

A very cold, very familiar voice said from behind him. Stiffening Alex turned slowly and came face to face with a wand, then following its path an arm, chest, and then a very red, very angry face with two eyes that got across one message _(I'm so dead)._

Glancing at Harry who had frozen as well at the sound of the voice, he cringed seeing the look on his friend's face, he had obviously crossed the line. _(Okay calm deep breaths, what's Harry always telling me...oh crap, now is **so** not the right time to have a brain freeze. Think Alex...AHA! I remember shock that's the best way to dispel anger...Dammit I don't know this guy how the hell do I get out of)_

"I'll go"

Alex and Snape both stiffened and looked at Harry one in gratitude the other in not surprisingly shock.

"What Potter?"

"I said I'd go" _(I had no right to stay away this long. So many people must have been killed or hurt since I've been gone, so selfish of me)_

Picking himself up off the floor he made his way to the couch, "Alex, you think we could have some privacy? I need to talk to Snape alone"

"Ya sure Harry, I'll just head to my room, call me if you need me"

Alex made his way to his room but stopped just before closing the door, sticking his head back out he looked seriously at Snape.

"Look I'm sorry about before, but don't talk to me like an inferior okay? Or I'm likely to do it again, or at least something similar. Anyway I just wanted to say I meant that thank you, even if at the time it didn't seem so. After all if you hadn't saved him I'd never have such a good friend, or..." he paused dramatically "in your case future lover" he ended ginning. Then managed to pull his head back and slam the door shut before the table ornament Harry had just thrown at him could impact with his skull.

"Charming friend you have there Potter, I simply must take him to the next death eater meeting with me"

"Don't even think it!" Harry snapped out, glaring at Snape.

"Oh please Potter like I could stand him for that amount of time, he is quite obnoxious. However have you managed to put up with him for this long?"

Motioning for Snape to take a seat Harry grinned "Oh come on Snape Alex is great, admit it you're secretly impressed that he was able to get one up on you. I mean how many people have been able to do that throughout your lifetime, hu? Besides me of course"

Snorting Severus rolled his eyes at the boy's antics "The years obviously haven't changed you much Potter, granted you appear to have a passable excuse for a back bone now, you still are extremely lacking in brains." Sitting forward elbows braced on knees Snape's face grew serious "Listen Potter, I have a limited amount of time here because, as that idiot excuse for a wizard you once called friend Weasley pointed out, we are loosing the war. Had we not been I would not have allowed the order to learn you whereabouts, nor would I have let it be know that I knew them despite what I told Minerva earlier"

"Why?"

"Why what Potter?"

"Why wouldn't you have told them? So many people must be dying right now as we speak, if its true and only I could kill Voldemort why wouldn't you tell them?" Harry said quietly looking at his feet.

Sighing Severus shook his head "I had thought Potter that over the years I had made it very clear to you that I did not believe that myth. You are one person Potter and he is an army no one can alone beat him not you, not me, not Dumbeldor. Anyone, where they to go up against him would need assistance and a great deal of it. Voldemort has not only humans, but also animals, and some, like the dementors, that can be categorized as neither, at his command"

"That's all true Snape but you still haven't answered my question, why?"

Running a hand through his hair, which was despite many arguments to the contrary silky smooth Severus grunted, then looked away before answering "You didn't deserve it Potter. They way they treated you, the way they have always treated you, like a robot without emotions. I may have acted like I hated you Potter but I never did. We all must wear masks in times of war. Mine was that of an evil potions master bent on making students lives hell, yours was that of an immortal hero without feelings and perfect in every way that a person could ever be. But you were just a child then Potter, they held you so high above them, only to let you fall whenever there was the slightest chance you weren't exactly what they wanted you to be"

"Second year" Harry whispered looking over at his ex-professor and catching his nod. _(I've never seen him like this he's so tired and worn out and handsome...what the!! Where the hell did that come from? Oh who am I kidding? Sev's hot. SEV!! Okay this is getting weird, deep breath's Harry, in, out, in, out. Now lets look at this logically I'm attracted to Sev...oh what the hell it sounds better anyway. Okay so I'm attracted, the question is; Do I do anything about it? Do I approach him or not, I mean its obvious from the display Alex gave earlier he's gay or at least bi but would he find me attractive? I'll have to talk to him about it later, I couldn't handle just letting nature take its course it would play to much havoc on my emotions and his as well)_

"Well lets get this over with then so we can be on our way, I will return with you but I have some rules. One, there is no way in hell I'm ever forgiving anyone, with the exception of Dumbeldore so don't even ask. Two, I will be living in the dungeons next door to you. Preferably with a connecting door but its up to you, I won't invade you privacy like that without your permission. Three, I am allowed to bring

Malfoy"

Harry paused then to savor the look on Severus's face "Stop looking at me like that. You don't do the whole surprised thing well" he grinned at the glare that statement produced. "Look I know he left shortly after I did, I found him wandering around the streets where I used to live, about four months after I escaped from Hogwarts. I helped him find his feet in the muggle world and we've become good friends since. He's actually the one that showed me the black market for the wizarding world so that I could keep learning magic and he is against Voldemort no matter how much his father supports him. Lastly there is no way in hell that I am going to be kind to them, as I said before I will not forgive them, I will tolerate their presence because I have to but that's it. I will not work with them, only you or Draco because in a war you have to trust your partner with your life, and I don't trust any of them"

Harry sat down again vaguely wondering when he had started pacing in the first place. "Oh and one more thing you have to call me Harry, Severus, I want us to become friends. I think we could both use them after all our masks ore quite lonely, and you have had to wear your s much longer than I mine"

"All right Po...Harry I believe they will agree to your terms" Snape began, ignoring the snort that comment produced "We should be on our way now though, if you wish to pick up Mal...Draco as well. What do you want to bring?"

"All of it please" of voice behind them said

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean, 'All of it?"

Grinning Alex approached Harry who rose from the couch, clapping a hand on his shoulder Alex grinned happily. "Well that's easy I'm going with you"

"WHAT?!"

"OWWW! Geez Harry, you think after what you showed me I'm letting you go back there without me? Hell no. Those bastards have me to deal with now if they try to bother you, I'm not letting them hurt you again" Alex proclaimed puffing out his chest. Harry could see he was serious though and smiled brightly at him.

"Alex I, thank you Alex" Harry said giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Hey its what I live for, now Severus do that magic thing you do and pack our stuff. I really can't wait to meet this Malfoy character, he's been like Harry's pen pal as long as I've know him"

"Magic thing! Uncultured swi..."

"Sev" Harry said warningly only to blush bright red seconds later as a sudden quiet filled the room.

"Wow, you two really made progress while I was gone. Oooooooooooooh, I'm so happy my little Harry is all grown up" Alex cued at him and patted him gently on the head before ducking a punch thrown his way.

Severus simply choose to ignore it and grabbing a bag he had noticed earlier, that sat in the corner, proceeded to place all items from there apartment in it after they had been shrunk.

"Gentlemen lets be on our way, shall we?"

"Yes sir" Harry and Alex said at the same time both saluting.

"Now if only you answered all of my orders that way Po...Harry we would have gotten along famously"

"As if"

"How will we reach Draco's place of residence and is he home? We don't have the time to go searching for him Harry"

"Relax Sev" Harry said deciding to keep the nickname as Snape hadn't killed him for saying it the first time, and it sounded even better being said out loud than in his head. "I invented a flow powder system for me and Drake to use years ago, it only works on our fire places and is untraceable and undetectable"

"Drake"

"Hey I give all my fiends nickname's except for Alex here, he's to weird to get one"

"I'm hurt Harry, I really am, and by the way oh great one me, Severus here, and the mysterious Draco are your only friends"

"Mysterious? Me? Never!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Alex cried, staring at the floating head in his fireplace.

"Professor Snape"

"Mister Malfoy"

"Well greetings are exchanged what can I do you for Harry?"

Taking a deep breath Harry looked Draco straight in the eye "I'm going back Drake, I'd like you to come with me"

There was a significant pause of time then one word and all Harry's fears were gone.

"When?"

"Now Mister Mal" a glare from Harry "Draco"

"Wow, how'd you manage that Harry?"

Harry just grinned. "Sorry Draco, can't share all my secrets. Could you get what ever you want to bring ready? Sev will add it to our pack when we get there, then we'll head for Hogwarts. And Draco, thanks"

"Hey it's no problem, you owe me now though" and with a flash his head was gone.

Reaching into the jar he had taken from the mantel place before Snape shrunk everything, Harry pulled out some of its contents, which almost looked like sand and threw it into the fire, which turned a dark blue.

"After you two just walk right through, no words have to be said with this stuff"

"K' Harry, now I'm trusting you here, if I get my balls burned off I don't know if I can forgive you"

"Oh for! Move" Snape said in his commanding 'don't-mess-with-me' classroom voice. Then non-too gently pushed Alex into the fireplace, before quickly following him. Harry paused for a moment before entering, he had the sudden urge to turn and run but knew he couldn't do it then he too joined his friends in Draco's home.

"Well I can't make up my mind so bring it all" Draco said grinning and gesturing around himself. Harry heard Severus mutter something about them being a bunch of women but shrugged it off, and instead took the opportunity to openly stare at Snape. As both his friends all ready knew he was gay, and since they themselves where in fact gay he knew they could understand his need and didn't they were doing a little staring of their own.

"Well then let's go" Snape said after he had finished adding Draco's things to the bag and adding another featherweight charm to it. Pulling a book from his robes he tapped it gently with his wand and spoke a spell that they couldn't here, "this will take us directly to the gates of Hogwarts, now quickly touch your hands to it"

As soon as all four or them were holding it, Harry felt the familiar pull to his stomach and tensed up considerably staring down at his feet.

"Harry" Snape's said placing a hand on his shoulder "look Harry, and welcome home" he said gently.

And Harry despite himself looked up and saw the same thing he had first seen when he was eleven, the large warm castle. That despite what had had happen in its walls those ten years ago Harry knew with a certainty that Severus was right.

Despite it all Harry had finally come home.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: BETRAYAL

AUTHOR: Lilly

RATING: R for later chapters

PAIRING: HP/SS

SUMMARY: Ten years ago harry was framed for a crime that he didn't commit, was expelled from Hogwarts, and turned on by his friends. Now he's back but will the Wizarding world be able to handle the new Harry? SLASH!!

DISCLAIMER: The only thing about this story that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Last Time:

And Harry despite himself looked up and saw the same thing he had first seen when he was eleven, the large warm castle. That despite what had had happen in its walls those ten years ago Harry knew with a certainty that Severus was right.

Despite it all Harry had finally come home.

Chapter 5

As they approached the doors leading into the great hall Harry froze, suddenly hit with a surge of memories from the last time that he had walked the halls of Hogwarts.

"I can't do this" he whispered before turning around intent on getting as far away from Hogwarts as possible, only to run straight into his ex' potion masters chest. Wrapping his arms around his waist and attempting to burrow his face into the junction between Severus's neck and shoulders Harry began to shake as sobs overtook him.

"I can't...I can't. I thought I could face it, the memories, thought I'd put it all behind me but I...Sev I can't"

"Yes you can Harry" Severus whispered wrapping his arms around his new friend. "You can do this and you won't be alone, Draco and Alex and I will be there with you"

"He's right Harry, besides you gotta introduce me to all the hot guys around here" Alex said attempting to cheer his friend up. "I can't even begin to imagine all the magical sex toys wizards must have, wow"

"Want me to show you?" Draco grinned leering at Alex his eyes pausing in certain places.

"Will see, after all I have to check out your competition first and if you three are considered to be average in the looks department for wizards, then I just found heaven"

"Ha average! I'll have you know that a Malfoy has never been average, about anything. Face it I'm the best your going to find and once you realize that you'll come crawling back on your hands and knees, begging me to show you the ways of the wizard's bedroom"

"God is that all you two think of?" Harry grinned at them his momentary fears seem to be forgotten though his hold on Snape remained.

"You know it!" Alex and Draco called over their shoulders as they started towards the great hall again arms laced together.

"Perhaps we should have stopped and gotten you both neutered on the way here, I can't believe I have to live in close quarters with the two of you for the time you will be here"

Snape snorted as he and Harry followed behind them, Harry gripping Snape's hand tightly.

"Neutered! A crime against nature I tell you. Why just think of it all the men out there that would be left unsatisfied never knowing the true fulfillment only I can give them" Alex grinned gesturing towards the great hall. "Hundreds of wizards out there I have yet to discover, would you begrudge them the honor of my company Severus?"

Snape just rolled his eye's "As I've said before and I'll say again Potter _Charming_ friend you have there"

"Thanks Sev he is, isn't he" Harry agreed blandly.

Severus just glared ignoring the muffled laughter from both Draco and Alex, as they stopped again in front of the great hall doors. Removing his wand he did a quick spell to check the time before giving Harry's hand an encouraging squeeze before letting go.

"Dinner is about halfway through by now so everyone except the order members should be here" Then he added softly seeing Harry become tense "or we could go to the Headmasters office and wait. There is no need to show yourself to the students at this moment Harry"

"No, I have to Sev" Harry sighed sadly shaking his head "If I don't do this now I don't think I'll ever be able to. Besides like you guys said earlier you'll be with me right?"

"Always Harry" the three of them said instantly Alex and Draco completely serious for once.

"Well let's go then, Draco, Alex if you would please get the doors"

Harry motioned towards them, stiffening his shoulders and forcing a neutral look to his face. Nodding his friends did the same before fling the doors open wide and stepping into the suddenly quiet great hall.

"This way gentlemen" Severus voice rang out in the frozen silence, as he lead the way towards the teachers table hundreds of stares following them, or more precisely following Harry.

They sat themselves in the empty chairs that surrounded Severus's usual seat and tried to ignore the sudden exited whispers that broke out amongst the students while the faculty, once it became obvious that all attempts at conversation were being ignored resumed eating their dinner despite the strained atmosphere.

After dinner as the food disappeared and the students reluctantly headed back towards their dorms Dumbeldor rose from his seat, clearing his throat he turned towards Harry and company.

"Gentleman, perhaps we should head up to my office the other order members will be up there and we could..."

"Sorry no, not tonight" Harry interrupted rather abruptly "I'd rather get settled in then talk to any of you right now, if you'll excuse me" he continued, and not even waiting for a reply got up and left the great hall Alex and Draco right behind him. Leaving behind a rather stunned faculty

Once clear of the great hall Harry broke into a run not really caring where his feet lead him.

"Harry!" Draco called as he and Alex chased after him finally managing to catch him when he was forced to stop because of the moving staircases.

"Are you all right?" Alex asked quietly.

"Ya, I just couldn't deal with them any more, I... I don't know" Harry sighed and angrily ran his hands through his hair. "Listen guys don't take offense or anything but could you leave me alone for awhile? I just want to have some time to myself"

Draco and Alex looked at each other then sadly at their friend, who looked worn and wrung out.

"Sure Harry, I'll just give Alex here a tour of the castle, you know show him all the snoging spots" he smirked nudging Harry's shoulder before his face became serious again. "Just don't disappear on us okay, we'll meet you in Snape's quarters later"

"Okay guys, thanks"

Harry smiled as he watched them wonder off, wondering if they might put one or two of those snoging spots to good use. His smile however melted away when someone behind him called his name.

"Hello Harry"

He froze, his face becoming chalk white and without even turning he knew who it was, after all he had listened to this particular voice for seven years talk about any and every thing under the sun. It was his once best friend and confidant, one of the people he had trusted the most in the world and one of the people who's betrayal had hurt the most.

"Hello Ron"

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: BETRAYAL

AUTHOR: Lilly

RATING: R for later chapters

PAIRING: HP/SS

SUMMARY: Ten years ago Harry was framed for a crime that he didn't commit, was expelled from Hogwarts, and turned on by his friends. Now he's back but will the Wizarding world be able to handle the new Harry? SLASH!!

DISCLAIMER: The only thing about this story that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Last Time:

He froze, his face becoming chalk white and without even turning he knew who it was, after all he had listened to this particular voice for seven years talk about any and every thing under the sun. It was his once best friend and confidant, one of the people he had trusted the most in the world and one of the people who's betrayal had hurt the most.

"Hello Ron"

Chapter 6

Taking a deep breath and than turning slowly Harry got his first good look at his once best friend. He rolled his eyes noting that Ron had managed to grow another few inch's since their last meeting.

"It's been a long time Harry, how've you been?"

Harry blinked, and than blinked again and the matter of fact way that Ron spoke. His tone implying that Harry had simply been on a long vacation and note in hiding for fear of being sent to Azkaban.

"How have I been?!" He snapped his face going from white to red in a heart beat.

"That's all you have to say, it's been ten years and you're going to stand there with that stupid grin on your face and ask me how I've been. You know what Ron FUCK YOU!" he shouted letting his fist fly and got a great amount of satisfaction at the cracking sound he heard as it impacted with Ron's nose.

Turning quickly and stomping down the hall he paused before turning the corner that would take him out of Ron's sight. Head dropping and shoulders tensing he turned.

"Think really hard before you come near me again Ron, you got away with only a broken nose this time in respect for the friendship we use to have"

Noting the anger in his ex-friends face he just shook his head, then drawing a breath continued before Ron could retort.

"I know you suffer from foot in mouth syndrome, but quite frankly I DON'T CARE. I'll never forgive you but we have a war to fight, so I'm going to try me hardest to put up with. Don't make it harder than it has to be, I'm not going to put up with your shit again"

Warning spoken he turned the corner and was gone.

------

Hermione shuddered as she left the shortly after Harry had, her appetite gone with the look she had seen in his eyes.

"I have to tell Ron and Cho that he's back before someone else does" she muttered quietly to herself.

"Who's back Hermione?"

"Cho!" Holding a hand against her chest Hermione turned quickly to face her long time friend. "Merlin how many times have I asked you not to sneak up on me?"

Cho just grinned "Sorry herm, it's all the order training you have to be quiet to get into places that you're not supposed to be. I Guess are little librarian wouldn't know about that though, would she"

Hermione mock growled "Yes and I guess our little Order queen doesn't want an answer to her original question, fine with me"

"Oh no you don't, who's back? Is my Siri back from recon?"

Hermione cringed _oh Merlin I didn't even think of that, how's Harry going to take this development?_

"Hermione?"

"Huh? Oh, Cho you better sit down" gesturing to one of the benches lining the corridor Hermione sat.

"You're starting to scare me, did something happen to Sirius Hermione? He's not hurt is he?"

"Cho calm down this isn't about Sirius; well not directly at least" Squaring her shoulders and taking a calming breath, she looked Cho directly in the eyes.

"Harry's back"

Cho jumped from her seat and slowly backed away from Hermione rapidly paling.

"Harry, Harry Potter? No! He'll take my Siri from me, he's mine I won't let Potter take him from me too" Taking a step back as she watched Hermione stand as well.

"Evil, he's evil don't you see Hermione he kills everyone I love. First Cedric now he's back for Sirius, we have to get rid of him, I"

"Cho! That's enough!" Hermione snapped

"Now, Now Granger"

"It's Weasley now" Hermione snapped

"My apologies Weasley it was just starting to get interesting. Don't you think so Alex?"

"I don't know if interesting is the word I'd use but bye all means let her finish. The more she talks the more defense we'll have when we up and leave all these people to deal with this dark lord by themselves"

"What Malfoy? I thought you were dead and who's this, your latest whore?" Cho blinked in confusion.

Alex both stiffened his face going red.

"Rather a whore than a brainless twit. You must be dynamite in bed because from what I've seen of you, you're not much out of it"

Draco snorted "Weasley, Chang, always a pleasure" Making an overdone bow he grinned "Now if you'll excuse us we need to find Harry, after all if he's had a meeting similar to this one he must be dieing to stay and help. Oh and if your small brains couldn't figure it out that was sarcasm, ta ta"

Slinging an arm around Alex's shoulder they turned and walked away without looking back.

"Draco what's wrong? Why are we leaving? I had a hell of lot more things I wanted to say to the twit"

"We need to find Harry now"

"Why?"

Draco's face was grave "You see that?"

He gestured to a red head rapidly approaching the two they had just left behind.

"That is the moronic Ronald Weasley, idiot extraordinaire and all around buffoon. From the look on his face someone said something to him he didn't agree with and I have a gut feeling it was Harry"

Alex's face hardened "You know something, we've been here what an hour and I already want to leave and never come back"

"Alex..."

"No! I'm sorry Draco but Harry comes before these idiots, if he tells me he wants to leave I'm not going to try and change his mind" Alex grinned than pausing a second he continued "I'll simply kidnap Snape on the way out because Harry really does need a good shag"

Draco blinked, snorted, than burst out laughing.

"Hurry up Draco gotta find Harry" Alex took off at a run.

"Hey wait up you git" Draco gave chase feeling better than he had in some time.

To Be Continued


End file.
